Conto de um santo pecador
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Saga reflete sobre sua vida. Agora como espectro, se ve novamente em conflito consigo mesmo. O motivo? Uma mulher, mas não uma mulher qualquer... Entre o dever e a tentação, Saga hesita pela primeira vez. Fic estava em Hiatus mas resolvi reescrevê-la ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos: **No momento não planejo enfiar nenhum casalzinho** yaoi**, porém, como tenho o humor mutável, talvez eu considere essa possibilidade em meio a história ;D

Saga** P.O.V **( Oque é deveras complicado x__x~)

_Bom, acreditem ou não, 'isso' foi a primeira fic_

_que eu escrevi. "Empaquei" nela em maio de 2007 e a pedidos_

_de alguns amigos eu resolvi reescrevê-la e postar aqui._

_Não eu não bebi, estou com a mente sã, isso ai que vão ler_

_é uma fic extremamente amadora, peço perdão, mas só poderia fazer_

_outra fic que estou afim se tivesse essa como base '-' kkkkkkkkkk¹²³_

-

Ahh só um lembrete : **NÃO** abandonei e **NEM VOU** abandonar "_A Cura_", só quero me distrair um pouco usando minhas 'cobaias' preferidas : **Saga e Pandora.**

-

_Boa leitura para os corajosos que irão ler esse treco! ;)_

_Beijão! E não esqueçam os** reviews**! Mais que nunca preciso deles nessa fic pra ver se vale mesmo a pena seguir em frente com ela._

_-_

**Memórias de um "santo" pecador**

_Primeira parte // Epílogo_

_-_

Chamo-me Saga de gêmeos, sou o cavaleiro protetor da 3ª casa do santuário de Athena, basicamente é isso...

Um homem corrompido pela ganância que quase cometeu o sacrilégio de matar sua própria deusa quando a mesma era ainda um bebê indefeso.

Matei muitos inocentes, quem se opusesse em meu caminho era eliminado. Até o bondoso mestre do santuário perdeu a vida, e o responsável fui eu.

Vivi na mordomia do décimo terceiro templo do santuário de Athena, usurpando o lugar do Grande mestre.

Aproveitei que o bebê, reencarnação da Deusa, havia sumido e desfrutei de uma vida repleta de poder, respeito, mulheres, comes e bebes por exatos treze anos.

Por puro prazer, transformei o santuário, um lugar outrora pacífico, em um verdadeiro matadouro, onde os jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros eram ensinados com um método cruel, no qual a maioria perdia a vida prematura inevitavelmente.

Isso tudo porque eu queria assim, e era assim que deveria ser.

O mundo ia ser dominado por mim. Governado de uma forma rígida! Seguindo religiosamente tudo o que eu julgasse correto, mesmo que vidas inocentes fossem sacrificadas. Afinal, quem liga pros outros?

Se eu estivesse bem, o mundo estaria também...

Anos depois, eis que os insetos de bronze... - pausa - Cavaleiros de bronze, defensores da verdadeira deusa Athena vieram até mim. Passaram pelas doze casas, guardadas pelos mais fortes cavaleiros, os de ouro, e conseguiram chegar até o décimo terceiro templo, onde eu me encontrava com um terrível peso no coração.

Seria arrependimento? Ou eu estaria louco?

Enfim, os cavaleiros conseguiram o que queriam, e Athena, recuperada da flechada que havia recebido, fora curada e estava novamente de pé. Subindo casa por casa. Até chegar a minha frente.

_"Maldita, como poderia ousar querer destruir meus planos perfeitos?",_ eu pensava freneticamente.

Logo, ao sentir o báculo divino da Deusa tocar em meu corpo, tive uma estranha sensação. Como se todo o mal de dentro de mim tivesse sido expulso...

Não sentia mais vontade de praticar atos insanos, nem o ódio costumeiro de tudo e de todos.

A minha vontade era de chorar. Pedir perdão a ela.

Como eu pude ter sido tão demente?

Ela era a minha deusa, e era a minha missão o meu dever, protegê-la. Proteger o mundo.

Por que derramar tanto sangue inocente em vão? Por que eu fui cegado por tanto tempo?

É... No final você tinha razão Kanon, como bem disse no dia que lhe condenei a ficar preso no cabo Sunion por você ser um corrompido, demente. Hoje me olho no espelho indago-me: Quem é o doido, o doente, afinal?

Depois de ser perdoado por Athena eu enfim pude descansar em paz. Morri, fui enviado para o inferno esperando que iria ser julgado e condenado a pagar por meus pecados pelo resto da eternidade. Era o mínimo que eu merecia depois de tanta perversidade e de tantas mortes cometidas por minhas ordens insanas.

Quando finalmente achei que fosse "queimar" literalmente na lava do inferno, eis que uma nova jornada estava prestes a se iniciar.

Hades, o deus do mundo dos mortos, estava prestes a retornar, e seu desejo era que eu, mais Shion de Aries, Afrodite de Peixes, Mascara da morte de Câncer, Camus de aquário, Shura de Capricórnio, entre outros cavaleiros que um dia foram fiéis a Athena, fossemos até o santuário, equipados com novas armaduras, as quais eram chamadas de Sapuris e trouxéssemos, nós mesmos, a cabeça de nossa amada Deusa.

Era crueldade demais comigo. Traí-la novamente seria enlouquecedor, porém se recusasse a proposta, quem iria avisar os defensores de Athena que a mesma corria sério risco de morte?

Nesse meio tempo que vivi no inferno, entre os espectros, esperando até o momento de subir novamente a superfície, encenando uma espécie de teatro mortal com o objetivo único de avisar Athena sobre os riscos que a Terra e ela mesma corriam, acabei por conhecer uma bela jovem misteriosa.

Não era baixa, mais também não era muito alta, se vestia com um longo vestido escuro. Seus cabelos negros eram longos e caiam sobre suas costas com graciosidade. Nunca tive a oportunidade de tocá-los, porém, de longe, sentia o perfume deles sempre que ela passava por mim com aquela pose de rainha, aquele sorriso sádico instalado no canto dos lábios delicados que deixava seu rosto jovem mais lindo ainda. Ela se chamava Pandora, era a responsável por dar os comandos a todos os espectros, que serviam Hades. Quase não acreditei quando descobri que a jovem era irmã do Imperador dos mortos.

Mesmo tendo em mente que minha única missão, era de socorrer Athena, confesso que meus pensamentos voavam longe cada vez que ouvia a doce, porém imponente, voz de Pandora. Desejava sentir a textura de sua pele, o gosto de seus lábios. Contudo, me mantinha calado, sério. Ostentava a expressão determinada na face, fingindo ignorar a presença tentadora da garota por completo.

Mas... Até quando eu conseguiria manter tamanho desejo que me corria pelo sangue, me consumindo dia após dia?

**Continua ? Sim (_) Não (_) Talvez (X) XD**

* * *

**N/A:** _Prefiro não comentar ;~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos :)

**Aviso:** Possivelmente terá **YAOI **ao longo da fic \o\

-

Gente que está lendo isso,

Obrigada em primeiro lugar! Em segundo eu

gostaria de avisar que decidi seguir a fic sem Saga POV, talvez

ao longo eu faça alguns trechos POV, mas para poder dar essa continuidade

tive que modificar um pouco.

Espero que todos apreciem, eu particularmente não gostei :P

Novamente peço os reviews *-*~

Beijão e boa leitura!^^

-

**Capítulo II**

**-**

_"Já haviam passado alguns meses desde que havíamos retornado a 'vida'. O início de nosso compromisso com Hades estava a poucos meses de se acontecer, por isso, Radamanthys de Wyrven, um dos três juízes do inferno, figura respeitada e temida por todos os demais subalternos de Hades, decidira que era mais prudente manter-nos já na superfície, no chamado Castelo de Hades, localizado na Alemanha."_

_-_

Os seis cavaleiros dourados foram escoltados por Radamanthys e seus subalternos até o Castelo Heinstein. Foram devidamente apresentados ao lugar em que dormiriam: um salão enorme com várias camas de solteiro distribuídas simetricamente.

Uma barreira fora instalada dentro e aos arredores do castelo como método de segurança. Tal barreira reduzia absurdamente os poderes dos dourados, os tornando seres ínfimos perante os espectros que ali residiam junto deles. Uma possível revolta estaria fora de coagitação.

Shion fora convocado para uma reunião junto de Radamanthys e Pandora naquela tarde. Tinha plena idéia do que debateriam, por isso já havia se preparado.

_- Tem idéia do que eles vão querer contigo, mestre Shion?_

_- Tenho sim Shura, e confesso que já estava esperando essa reunião._

_- E sobre o que você supõe que será a reunião?_ – Saga se intrometera na conversa.

_- Estratégia, meu caro gêmeos._ - Respondeu bondosamente.

_- E o senhor tem em mente em como vamos abordar os cavaleiros de ouro? _

- _Pra ser sincero sim, Shura._

_- E qual seria essa estratégia?_ – Saga se intrometera novamente.

-_ Eu prefiro pensar mais a respeito. Logo vão saber o que foi definido_. – Sorriu bondosamente.

Mais adiante, Afrodite se encontrava inconformado com seu infortúnio. Não gostava da idéia de ter se tornado espectro, porém sabia da importância da Deusa. Máscara da morte permanecia deitado em sua cama fitando o teto. Ouvia pacientemente os resmungos de Afrodite, limitando-se a permanecer calado.

Defronte a uma das janelas do quarto, distante dos demais, encontrava-se Camus. O olhar vago se perdia na paisagem a sua frente. O rosto sustentava uma expressão gélida. Não queria deixar sua tristeza transparecer para os amigos, por isso, preferia isolar-se em seu silêncio e solidão. Era a forma que arrumou de esconder o sofrimento e tristeza que o consumiam. Mal sabia que os amigos já haviam notado seu pesar. Sua máscara de gelo não fazia efeito para aqueles que o conheciam desde que era pouco mais que uma criança.

_- O Camus está começando a me preocupar..._ – O mestre observava o distante cavaleiro de Aquário.

- _A mim também, ele não fala conosco. Aliás, não abriu a boca desde que chegamos aqui. Tem idéia do que ele tem? Afinal, todos estamos desolados por jogar toda nossa honra e nomes na lama, mas eu esperava que ele aceitasse isso como única forma de salvar nossa Deusa. _

_- Na verdade eu creio que os motivos que levam nosso amigo a se portar desta maneira são outros_. – Shion coçou o queixo, como se estivesse raciocinando um problema de física.

_- Milo não é? _– Saga cortava os pensamentos do ariano.

_- Certamente... Peço que evitem mencionar o cavaleiro de escorpião. Camus já está abalado o suficiente_.

Os dois cavaleiros concordaram com o mestre, voltando o olhar para o ruivo gélido, este ainda diante da janela.

_- Acha que devemos ir conversar com ele, mestre?_

_- Não Shura, sabemos o quanto Camus gosta de manter-se envolto de sua barreira gélida. Sozinho e distante. Receio que se algum de nós for invadir essa 'fortaleza' de gelo, a situação do aquariano vai se agravar. E não queremos isso..._

_- Verdade, não há o que fazer por ele._

_- Respeitá-lo. Somente isso nós podemos fazer._

Shura assentiu, caminhando até Dite e Máscara.

Um tempo depois havia se passado, Shion já rumava até uma das diversas salas do castelo. Sabia que Pandora e Radamanthys estariam a sua espera.

Adentrou o cômodo sem cerimônias, se dirigindo até uma mesa no centro do local, nesta, o Kyoto de wyrven, mais a representante de Hades encontraram-se a sua espera.

_- Boa noite Radamanthys... –_ Fitou Pandora em seguida –_ Boa noite senhora._

-_ Boa noite Shion de Áries._

_- Boa noite..._

Apesar de seres inimigos natos, a boa educação e o costume do convívio diário permitia que tivessem bom diálogo, o que de fato era fundamental para que ocorresse tudo perfeitamente bem, como o combinado na invasão ao santuário.

_- Bom, já deve saber o motivo de tal reunião._ – Pandora começara a falar.

_- Pra ser sincero, sim senhorita._

_- Ótimo. Convoquei Radamanthys, pois ele deve ficar a par do que será decidido aqui caso ocorra algum problema. Porém a estratégia será elaborada somente por nós_.

Radamanthys parecia visivelmente irritado com o desmerecimento que Pandora tinha para com ele. Especialmente na frente dos cavaleiros.

Era irritante ver toda sua autoridade ser jogada na lama toda a vez em que Pandora se referia a ele. Ela fazia questão de lembrá-lo de que era apenas 'seu subordinado'.

Ao Kyoto não restava mais nada a fazer a não ser limitar-se a resmungar de maneira imperceptível toda sua frustração, afinal, as palavras de Pandora eram as de seu Deus.

_- Pois bem senhora._

-_ Gostaria que expusesse o que tem em mente para o andamento da invasão ocorrer com exatidão_.

_- Primeiramente, poderia me informar qual foi a divisão dos cavaleiros?_

_- Claro. Você mais os cinco dourados irão invadir o santuário, enquanto distribuiremos os outros para que estes cuidem dos cavaleiros de bronze. Soube de suas façanhas, por isso eu receio que todo o cuidado é pouco com eles. _

_- Concordo plenamente. Não podemos subestimá-los. Sendo essa a divisão, eu peço que o líder dos que vão cuidar do santuário seja decidido pelos mesmos..._

_- Mas eu pensei que o senhor quisesse liderá-los._

_- Seria o mais prudente, porém eu receio de que Athena me reservará uma surpresa desagradável, a qual, provavelmente, irá me manter 'preso' a certo embate. Prefiro que o eleito por meus companheiros lidere a invasão, se me permite a sugestão, senhora._

Pandora não entendeu muito bem a que de fato Shion se referia, porém não iria contrariá-lo, ele tinha se mostrado um excelente aliado.

_- Que assim seja. Vamos agora repassar a estratégia, dando nome aos 'peões'_. – Pandora sorria animada, como se decidisse uma jogada de xadrez.

Ao longo de uma hora, Pandora, Shion e Radamanthys haviam montado todo o esquema. Cabia agora que os demais inseridos neste ficassem a par de suas respectivas funções. Nada poderia dar errado.

Após a reunião, o ariano dirigiu-se até seus companheiros, no quarto. Queria deixá-los a par do conteúdo da reunião e avisar a posição que tinha tomado a respeito do líder da invasão.

_- Como foi a reunião mestre Shion?_ – Shura já aguardava o mestre a algum tempo.

_- Tudo perfeitamente bem. Pandora e eu bolamos o esquema. Radamanthys opinou vez ou outra, vocês sabem como Pandora gosta de censurá-lo._

Os quatro ouvintes riram do comentário.

_- E como vai ser a distribuição?_

_- Bom, nós dourados vamos invadir o santuário enquanto os outros se ocuparam em eliminar os cavaleiros de bronze. Devo também dizer que do contrário do que combinamos, eu não vou liderar a missão. Há certa pendência que tenho com um certo dourado, sendo assim eu prefiro me encarregar desta pessoa em particular. A muito espero por nosso reencontro._

Os amigos preferiram não questionar o ariano sobre quem seria o _suposto cavaleiro dourado_. Sabiam que se Shion fazia aquilo para o bem de todos. Isso já bastava.

_- Só me preocupo com Camus..._ – Desabafou sincero.

_- Tem medo que ele fraqueje?_

_- Não, quanto a isso estou tranqüilo..._ _Mas ele me preocupa._

Todos ali voltaram o olhar para o francês deitado na outra extremidade do quarto.

Camus sabia que era alvo da atenção dos demais, o que de fato o irritava, porém tinha perfeita noção de que seu isolamento iria chamar atenção cedo ou tarde.

Contanto que o respeitassem, estaria tranqüilo.

_- Mestre Shion... Quem será o líder da missão?_

_- Vamos entrar em um consenso aqui... Cada um indica alguém, assim elegemos nosso líder de forma justa._

Todos concordaram. Dirigiram-se até Camus. O aquariano também tinha o direito de votar e também precisaria ficar a par da estratégia.

_- Saga..._ – Os olhos gélidos fitaram o geminiano. Fora ele o seu escolhido.

Todos ali votaram em seu favorito ao cargo. Não foi surpresa nenhuma a unanimidade que declarou Saga como o novo líder.

**oOo**

Mais um fatídico dia havia se passado. Todos ali estavam fartos daquela prisão de pedras. Podiam ter liberdade para percorrerem os corredores do castelo, já que, além da barreira imposta neste, vários espectros tomavam conta dos corredores e portas do local. Qualquer possível conspiração contra Hades seria inevitavelmente flagrada.

Cansado da companhia dos amigos, Saga decide dar uma volta pelos corredores iluminados, fantasmagoricamente, por tochas de fogo. Voltava seus pensamentos novamente para seu _sonho de consumo_, mesmo tendo em mente o quão era utópico aquilo em si.

Às vezes se perguntava como somente ele, entre os amigos, havia notado a bela Pandora. Agradecia internamente por ser o único a cobiçá-la.

O único entre os seus amigos, pois já ficara bem claro, ao longo do período em que conviveram, o quanto Radamanthys a olhava possessivamente, e isso o irritava.

Quais seriam as suas chances de conseguir algo com Pandora? Nulas talvez. Sabia que era bonito e atraente, porém era desvantagem demais _'competir'_ com Wyrven, a quem Pandora conhecia há muito mais tempo.

Mas não desistiria de investir na moça. Mesmo que tudo estivesse indo contra isso. Afinal ele era Saga de gêmeos, tinha seu orgulho.

Às vezes perguntava a si mesmo se o desafio da conquista era de fato o que lhe atraia em Pandora.

Sempre teve todas as mulheres que desejou. Por que não teria Pandora?

Não tinha nada a perder mesmo, já que estava morto e em breve, após Hades descobrir sua traição, voltaria para o inferno como uma alma horrenda.

Um som tirou o geminiano de seus devaneios. Constatou que se tratava de uma bela melodia tocada no piano. Decidiu seguir o som, caminhando rumo ao final do corredor, mais precisamente na penúltima porta a direita, esta, encontrava-se semi-aberta.

Deus graças aos deuses pelo fato de, milagrosamente, não haver nenhum espectro naquele local ao encontrar a responsável pela bela melodia. Sua mais nova pretendente: Pandora.

_- Fur Elise..._ – Sussurrou adentrando o cômodo.

Acostumada com a presença do geminiano, a alemã continua a melodia, sem lhes dar atenção.

_- É uma belíssima música... Beethoven estava inspirado quando a fez... Não acha?_

_- Prefiro Mozart._ – Respondeu secamente.

- _Então por que toca Beethoven?_

_- Por que quero._

_- Se toca Beethoven é porque também gosta dele..._

_- E desde quando disse que não gosto dele?_

_- Disse que prefere Mozart._

_- Exato, preferir Mozart não me faz desgostar de outros músicos, não?_

Que espécie de conversa era aquela?

Apenas mais uma das conturbadas conversas que o grego tinha com a alemã. Sempre tentava puxar assunto, mesmo sabendo que receberia uma resposta fria e cortante. Mal sabia Pandora que isso o instigava a querê-la ainda mais.

_- Você toca muito bem piano, mas ainda prefiro suas melodias na harpa..._ – Saga definitivamente precisava arrumar um meio de fazer a moça reparar em si, nem que fosse um pouco. Sabia como agradar uma mulher.

_- Danke..._ – Sussurrou de olhos fechados, buscando concentrar-se novamente na música que tocava.

_- O que?!?_ – Saga fez uma careta.

_- Ah sim, obrigada, eu disse._

_- Por nada... Só digo a verdade Pandora._

_- Por que não me chama como os demais? Por acaso desafia a minha autoridade?_

_- Não, apenas me sentiria patético em chamar uma garotinha de 'senhora'._

Não pode evitar um sorriso cínico, enfim conseguira, aparentemente, tirar a alemã do sério.

_- A sua arrogância é algo dispensável, Saga de gêmeos, especialmente quando você se encontra em desvantagem._ – Os olhos claros da jovem fitaram os do cavaleiro. Um brilho gélido podia ser visto.

_- Perdoe-me por não gostar de estar dentro dos padrões, senhora _– Fez questão de arrastar ao máximo a ultima palavra.

_- Tuas ferinas palavras não me afetam geminiano... Apenas vejo o quão desprezíveis são os santos que à Athena protegem. Desafiar minha autoridade dentro do castelo de meu mestre e Senhor, só mostra o quanto és tolo e o quanto não tens dimensão do poder que o faz respirar e manter-se de pé diante de mim._

Saga não imaginava que havia ofendido tanto a jovem a ponto de receber aquele tipo de sermão. Constatou que precisaria ser menos arrogante e mais gentil se quisesse ganhar o apreço de Pandora.

Não sabia bem o porquê, mas depois daquela conversa, jurou a si mesmo que teria a representante de seu inimigo na palma de sua mão.

Quem ela pensa que é para tratá-lo como se fosse um nada?

Iria se vingar, de forma lenta e cruel. Ainda não havia nascido alguém que pudesse romper seu orgulho, disto ele tinha certeza.

Ainda tinha tempo para botar seu 'plano' em prática.

"_Não faria mal pra alguém condenado se divertir um pouco_". Concluiu após deixar a sala.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Hmm, Saga e Pandora são ogulhosos demais XD

Gente, espero que eu tenha explicado bem a situação, já vi fics que do nada

Pandora e Saga se agarram e pronto. Eu prefiro gerar situações propícias e aceitáveis :B~

Obrigada por ler!^^

Beijão!

-

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**-**

**Flor do Gelo: **Olá Floor, tudo bem?!^^

Espero que eu a agrade com a fic :)

Estou me esforçando pra fazer algo aceitável!

Obrigada mesmo por ler!^^  
Beijão

-

**Krika Haruno**** : **Krikaaaa!! Tu perdida por aqui?!*-*

*morre*

E eu pensando que ninguém teria saco pra ler isso oO'

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk¹²³

Espero mesmo estar agradando!'

Obrigada por ler minhas fic querida *---*

Beijão

-

Bye bye :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Conteúdo parcialmente **YAOI**, sacas?:P

-

Demorou eim?!"

Peço 1000 desculpas a todos que esperavam a continuação!

Infelizmente, trabalhar com Pan e Saga é bem complicado, pois

ambos têem personalidades muito fortes, não há como ceder de

um lado sem um bom motivo.

Enfim, apreciem a leitura!^^

Beijão!

**REVIEWS** são indispensáveis!"

Grata,

**Pandora Solo**

**-**

Betagem porcamente feita pela própria que vos fala :D HIUASHIAS

Quero agradecer** IMENSAMENTE** a dona_ Nato-sumida_ pela ajuda

nesse capítulo! Obrigada _Natolina_, e ve se aparece!

-

-

**Contos de um "santo" pecador**

_(Capítulo III)_

-

_- Como alguém pode ser tão atrevido a ponto de desafiar-me de forma tão altiva em plenos domínios do senhor Hades?_

_- Senhora Pandora, receio de que esse verme não tem amor a própria vida. Eu soube que ele tentou assassinar a reencarnação de Athena quando esta era apenas um bebê. O que se pode esperar de um homem que trai a própria deusa?_

-_ Tem razão Zeros... Sinto que ele sente prazer em vir até mim provocar-me, creio que quer me testar e isso eu não permitirei!_ – A voz da sacerdotisa soava levemente irritada.

_- Não se exalte senhora, um ser tão baixo e sujo como ele não merece nem ao menos atenção da senhora._

_- Mas já não é de hoje que esse homem vem até mim com provocações baratas. Desafiando a mim, ao imperador Hades!_

_-..._

_- Zeros, deixe-me sozinha..._

_- Sim senhora Pandora! Quando precisar, por favor, me chame que virei ao vosso encontro em um instante!_ – Exclamou o eficiente sapo.

Poucos instantes depois, a jovem se encontrava novamente sozinha.

Sentou-se em uma luxuosa poltrona de mogno revestida com um tecido vermelho vinho. Pegou um pesado livro com aspecto rústico. Folheou algumas das várias páginas pardas. Foi então que novamente a imagem do cavaleiro de gêmeos veio até sua mente.

Perdia-se em seus devaneios. Queria entender o porquê daquele cavaleiro insolente sempre vir perturbá-la. Será que ele sentia prazer nisso?

_Maldito..._

Já não era de hoje que Saga sempre a procurava afim de conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Para Pandora, aquilo era um verdadeiro atrevimento. Desde quando a irmã de Hades perdia seu tempo conversando com seres tão ínfimos quanto Saga?

Desistiu de corrigir as atas que havia separado. Minos se encarregaria disso depois. Se continuasse a corrigi-las, provavelmente cometeria erros de distração, o que comprometeria absurdamente sua competência.

Fechou o grande livro.

Se o grego pensava que sairia impune de ultrajá-la daquela maneira, ele estava enganado.

Sem dar-se conta, a alemã dedicou seus pensamentos inteiramente ao geminiano durante aquele dia.

Durante a noite, quem habitava seus sonhos confusos era novamente ele.

_- Saga, será que nem enquanto eu durmo você me deixa em paz?_ – Sussurrou enquanto abraçava o travesseiro.

**oOo**

Mal o sol havia raiado quando certo geminiano se remexia na cama.

Não tinha o costume de levantar tarde, muito pelo contrário, normalmente levantava-se junto ao Sol.

Espreguiçou-se longamente, remexendo nas fartas madeixas azuladas enquanto olhava ao seu redor. Levou um susto ao notar que não era o único acordado àquela hora.

Dirigiu-se até a uma janela em particular, fitando meio abobado o amigo aquariano.

Camus ainda estava ali, no mesmo lugar que ontem havia passado o dia. Pelo rosto apático e as olheiras arroxeadas que lhe contornavam os belos olhos azuis, era visível que o ruivo não havia dormido durante a noite.

_- Bom dia Camus._

_- Bonjour... _– a voz baixa e fria respondia ao cumprimento

_- Você dormiu a noite passada?_

_- Não consegui..._

_- Tentou ao menos? Você anda muito abatido, Shion está preocupado contigo e nós também!_ – Olhou de relance pros amigos dormentes.

_- Olha Saga, eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês, porém as dispenso._

_- Tem como conversar com você, Aquário?_ - Saga se aproxima do amigo, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

O fita de relance. Não queria perder a paciência com ele, muito pelo contrário, estava ali para tentar um 'acordo de paz' com o aquariano.

_- Sinta-se à vontade. Sei como é apreciador de monólogos, Saga_. - Camus é direto. Não se sente bem e não pretende falar a respeito.

Saga abaixa o rosto, procurando encontrar alguma forma de fazer o aquariano falar. Sentia-se como se aquilo fosse obrigação dele : tirar Camus de sua fortaleza gelada.

Aquilo não iria fazer bem para ele próprio.

_- Por que não fala conosco? Por que se isola como se estivesse entre seus inimigos?_

_- Tenho meus motivos, Saga. Você sabe que eu não sou de ficar me lamuriando por aí._ - a voz de Camus é inflexível. às vezes ser tão frio assim era uma vantagem para si. - _Esperava que respeitasse minha opção pelo silêncio._

_- Sei bem que tem seus motivos, assim como respeito seu silêncio. Porém tudo tem um limite e você ultrapassou o limite do aceitável. Todos estão preocupados com você enquanto você se isola e trata seus amigos com frieza. Camus, nós não temos culpa do destino ter nos feito assim! Por Zeus! Quando você vai parar de tratar mal quem quer você bem?_

_- Eu o tratei mal, Saga?_ - a voz de Camus ainda era baixa, mas havia um leve tom de preocupação nela. Os olhos grandes se voltaram para o amigo, às defesas baixas, com pura preocupação. Havia algo errado ali: _Camus não deixava suas defesas baixas_.

_- Camus... Entenda uma coisa, todos nós deixamos coisas demais para trás, pessoas importantes, assuntos pendentes, vontades que nunca vamos poder concretizar... Pra ninguém aqui está sendo fácil essa situação. Por isso eu te peço, como amigo, se tem algo te machucando dentro de si, e, se eu puder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, mesmo que sendo um mero ouvinte, eu gostaria de poder contribuir para acalmar sua dor... Ou pelo menos tentar. Só não me peça pra ficar de braços cruzados enquanto te vejo definhar dia após dia._ - O tom de voz do geminiano demonstrava o quanto ele estava preocupado com o amigo. Sutilmente, Saga leva uma de suas mãos até o ombro do ruivo, apertando levemente. O fitava com bondade.

Camus sente a garganta apertar. Leva uma mão aos lábios e seus olhos se embaçam.

Não faria mal, faria? Sentiu as mãos de Saga em seus ombros e de certa forma aquilo foi o bastante. Duas lágrimas grossas rolaram por cima de suas mãos trêmulas, ainda cobrindo o rosto.

_- É doloroso, Saga... é tão doloroso. Às vezes eu fico pensando...._ - engasga-se. -_ Se eu apenas tivesse dito a ele..._

Ao perceber que a 'fortaleza de gelo' enfim parecia se romper em pedaços, Saga o abraça carinhosamente, levando uma de suas mãos até as madeixas ruivas, as acariciando lentamente.

Para Camus se encontrar naquele estado, provavelmente guardava dentro de si algo extremamente delicado e doloroso. Ao escutar as palavras carregadas de tristeza do aquariano, e observar o estado fragilizado em que ele se encontrava, Saga já não possuía mais dúvidas sobre o 'responsável' por tamanha dor: _Milo de escorpião._

Em um gesto paternal, Saga levanta o rosto de Camus. Acaricia levemente sua face afim de enxugar suas lágrimas.

_- Dito a Milo?_ - Precisava apenas da confirmação.

Camus estremece ao ouvir o nome do grego que tanto o perturbava. Sentiu tudo o que tinha a dizer arranhar a sua garganta, querendo sair. Toda a atenção que Saga tinha consigo ao vê-lo tão frágil apenas o fazia mais propenso a se abrir.

O rosto de Camus se desfigurou por alguns instantes em absoluta agonia. Belíssimos olhos claros transformados num mar de chamas azuladas. De destruição. De medo. Sentiu a mão de Saga se afastar de seu rosto como se o outro tivesse se assustado.

-_ Tenho tanto medo, Saga. De ter perdido todas as chances que eu tive com ele_. - Camus engoliu. - _Vamos lutar contra eles. Eu vou lutar contra ele . Ele deve me odiar , Saga... como eu vou lutar com ele?_

A voz do Aquariano foi morrendo. Curvou-se, apoiando o rosto no ombro forte do geminiano, sentindo suas costas se distenderem.

_- Como vou... consertar tudo isso?_

_- Shhh, não pense dessa forma tão pessimista, eu tenho certeza que quando tudo for colocado em 'pratos limpos', Milo vai saber o quão você foi bravo e forte para aturar isso tudo_. - Ver aquele cavaleiro frio e impassível no presente estado fazia o geminiano perder-se em suas próprias palavras. Contudo se o fizesse, quem iria confortar o amigo?

Saga procurou Camus para fazê-lo se abrir consigo, o que não esperava era obter tamanho sucesso em sua meta. Voltando a concentrar-se em suas palavras, o geminiano recomeça a falar, passando as mãos levemente pela franja do amigo afim de deixar seu rosto completamente a mostra.

_- Isso tudo é um pesadelo... e logo terá seu fim. Não se martirize tanto, Camyu..._

Camus suspirou, estremecendo, e correspondeu ao abraço que Saga lhe oferecia. Aquilo era um inferno. Um pesadelo, como Saga dissera. Contudo, o mencionado fim parecia tão distante. Naquele espaço em que tudo parecia frio e sombrio, Camus pensou ter sentido calor nos gestos de Saga. A aura de confiança do cavaleiro de gêmeos o fazia sentir-se melhor, como se qualquer coisa pudesse ser feita.

_- Merci, Saga..._ - Camus murmurou ao ouvido do outro. - _Sei que também se encontra em uma situação complicada... Obrigado por vir até mim. É só que..._

Mais aliviado por ter seu abraço correspondido, o geminiano suspira, afagando os cabelos do outro.

A situação para todos ali era complicada por demasiado, porém nenhum deles podia se entregar daquela forma. Não agora que haviam conquistado certo respeito por parte de Wyrven e Pandora. Demonstrar qualquer ínfimo sinal de 'arrependimento' poderia acatar com a vida de Athena. Ficou feliz por ter conseguido fazer o amigo finalmente compreender que poderia contar consigo o quanto quisesse e precisasse. Ouviu o que o outro dizia, o soltando do abraço, volta a encará-lo.

_- Só que? ..._ - Perguntou curioso.

Camus passou um braço pelos ombros do geminiano.

_- Aparentemente não sou apenas eu quem está perturbado._ - Camus podia ser distante, mas era analítico. Podia ver uma sombra diferente no olhar de Saga. - _Algo me diz que nem você sabe direito o que é, mas há algo diferente em você, Saga... _- Camus enfiou uma mão entre os cabelos do grego, oferecendo um pouco de carinho. Por algum motivo fora de seu conhecimento, sentia-se extremamente confortável para fazer isto. -_ De qualquer forma, obrigado... não é como se isso fosse me inutilizar em uma batalha._

Um sorriso triste no rosto do aquariano. Era verdade, e era triste. Seu sangue frio o tornava capaz.

Por um instantes, uma expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo incrédula, pareceu ter transpassado pelo rosto de gêmeos. Do que será que Camus estava dizendo? A que se referia?... Não, ele sabia muito bem distingir as coisas : Pandora era uma mera diversão. Provocá-la era uma diversão. Somente isso. Porém aquilo o preocupou de certa forma. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas tinha consciência disso. Pensaria no assunto mais tarde. No momento, toda sua atenção era voltada para o frágil ruivo.

_- Não sobre o que está se referindo_. - Riu um pouco nervoso - _Mas em todo o caso, vamos jurar um pro outro que seremos forte. Pelo bem de nossa deusa e da humanidade. "oui"?_

Procurando de alguma forma quebrar o clima triste da conversa, Saga bagunça a franja alinhada do aquariano, rindo levemente.

Camus deu uma risadinha de lado, ladino. Bom, se Saga não admitia, não forçaria. Bagunçou os cabelos do grego, inclinando-se e estalando um beijo em seu rosto, como se este fosse uma criança e disse:

-_ Força, Saga._ - suspirou. - _E esperança._

Afastou-se com passos discretos, lançando um último e intenso olhar de agradecimento e cumplicidade ao geminiano.

**oOo**

A conversa que havia tido pela manhã com Camus havia mexido consigo. Ele podia jurar que ninguém nem sequer desconfiava sobre suas tentativas inúteis de aproximar-se de Pandora. Pensou que fosse passar despercebido pelo olhar analítico do amigo aquariano. Errou feio.

Mas não iria se abrir. Mesmo porque, não havia o que dizer ao amigo. Não amava a sacerdotisa, não tinha outro interesse nela se não o carnal.

_Será?-_ Ponderou.

Naquela altura já se desconhecia. Parecia que alguém tinha o transformado novamente no jovem imaturo. Onde fora parar o homem prudente, o cavaleiro honroso? Nem ele sabia...

E novamente pensava nela, Pandora. Por que esses pensamentos não o deixavam em paz?

Já que estava tão interessado assim na moça, por que não tirar proveito disso? "_Sim, claro, seria uma ótima jogada envolver-se emocionalmente com Pandora. Seria fácil manipular a invasão"_. Ponderou o geminiano, sorrindo cinicamente.

Se o que Saga precisava era um 'motivo', este acabara de nascer.

Nada poderia dar errado. Saga deveria ser o mais natural possível com a jovem.

Seria prudente contar aos demais amigos sobre o plano? Não... Quanto menos gente soubesse, menos problemas teria.

Bastava agora persuadir sua _vítima_, e em termos de persuasão, Saga era "_mestre_".

**oOo**

Já era noite quando Saga decidiu procurar Pandora. Não havia visto a moça o dia todo e, estranhamente, sentiu falta dela.

_"É o costume Saga, costume é foda..."-_ Ponderou, seguindo em um corredor.

Ao dobrar a direita, o geminiano deparou-se com uma cena inusitada: Pandora encontrava-se no meio do corredor. Vestia apenas um robe de seda aberto por cima de sua camisola colada ao corpo. Ambos de tons lilás.

Por alguns momentos a mente de Saga desconectou-se de suas tramóias para com a jovem, ocupando-se apenas em admirar aquele corpo alvo a poucos metros de si.

Pandora, de fato, era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha um corpo muito bem distribuído. Seios fartos, coxas grossas e cintura fina. Sua pele era alva, aveludada. Possuía mãos pequenas, unhas bem feitas e rosto de anjo. Sim, ela parecia de fato ter sido talhada pelos deuses. Assim como o mito da jovem Pandora. Aliás, não podiam ter dado um nome tão adequado para ela, afinal, a alemã de fato era provida de '_vários dons'_. E isso incluía o '_dom_' de deixar o geminiano embasbacado.

Ao se ver observada, a serva fecha o robe rapidamente, virando os orbes esverdeados ao encontro dos de seu admirador: Saga.

_- Eu posso saber o que você faz no corredor de meu quarto há essa hora, Saga de Gêmeos? Por acaso quer dormir nas masmorras?-_ Indagava um tanto alterada.

_- Eu, bem...me desculpe, senhora Pandora._- Replicou de cabeça baixa. Precisa ser convincente.

_- Me chamou de senhora?_ – espantou-se a jovem –_ Resolveu agora se colocar em seu lugar, geminiano? Já era tempo_!- debochou.

_- Eu sempre soube o meu lugar, senhora, apenas não concordava em chamar uma mulher tão jovem e formosa de senhora. Acho antiquado, mas se assim desejas, assim será chamada._

_- Ótimo... Agora responda o que o trouxe até aqui?_

Pandora sentiu a respiração pausar discretamente por alguns segundos. Nunca havia recebido um elogio em toda sua vida. _Formosa_...Saga a achava formosa. Quem diria?

_- Bem, senhora, como bem sabemos, o meu comportamento não tem sido adequado. Eu refleti bastante hoje e percebi que ser rebelde não me levará a lugar nenhum... Isso é, a não ser as masmorras, claro.-_ Pausou alguns instante. – _Então eu vim até aqui desculpar-me. Propor um novo início para nós dois. Iremos trabalhar juntos na estratégia da invasão. Meus companheiros me nomearam líder_.- Levantou o rosto, fitando profundamente os olhos da moça.

Pandora havia se hipnotizado por aquele par de olhos verdes. Sentiu o rosto ruborizar. Jamais havia conhecido um olhar tão profundo quanto o de Saga. E ele era lindo. Talvez o homem mais lindo que Pandora tinha visto em toda sua curta vida. Ele era másculo, porém tinha um rosto angelical. O tom de voz grave e calmo. Seus cabelos exalavam um cheiro tão bom e eram tão longos e bem escovados. Pandora teve anseio de colocar suas mãos naquele peitoral bem definido, oculto apenas por uma túnica branca fina, o pijama do geminiano. Voltou o rosto rapidamente para o de Saga, mantendo o contato visual. Não podia agir tão imprudente apenas por ter se atraído por ele. Tinha em mente tudo o que aquele cavaleiro havia feito de desrespeitoso para ela até então. De fato, ele podia ser um deus grego, mas era rebelde, carrancudo e difícil de lidar.

_- E então, senhora, me perdoaria? Estaria disposta a me dar uma nova oportunidade de mostrar quem eu realmente sou?_ – O geminiano perguntava ansioso.

A voz suave do geminiano a tirou de seus pensamentos. De volta a '_realidade_', Pandora o fita intimadora.

-_ Já que teremos que conviver por um tempo, eu creio que seja prudente aceitar vossa proposta. Porém, aviso de antemão, se isso for mais uma piada, eu juro que o mando pro cocytos sem pestanejar, Saga de gêmeos. Você já me tirou do limite da paciência, faz tempo!_

_- Sim senhora, eu não vou ser imprudente, perdão novamente e obrigado pela chance que me deu. Não vou decepcioná-la.-_ Dizia sorrindo, piscando pra jovem em seguida.- _Se não se importa, eu poderia me retirar agora?_

_- Pode...vai logo!_ – Replicou irritadiça. Havia corado violentamente com o piscar de Saga.

_- Boa noite, durma bem, _**_Grube Dame...-_ **Respondeu educado, frisando as últimas palavras, pronunciadas em um alemão perfeito:"_minha dama_".

_- Espere..._

_- Pois não, senhora?-_ Saga virou o rosto, encontrando os olhos de Pandora o fitando indagadoramente.

_- Sabe falar...alemão?_ – Perguntou em voz baixa. Sentia as lembranças do passado percorrerem por sua mente como borrões.

_- Alguma coisa._ – replicou sincero.

_- Tudo bem então... Pode dormir..._

_- Aconteceu algo senhora? Parece preocupada..._

_- Nada demais, pode ir..._

_- Tem certeza? Eu posso ficar com a senh..._

-_ Eu disse pra você IR EMBORA!-_ Ralhou, sem poder conter-se

_- Perdão!_ – Respondeu de imediato, dirigindo-se apressado, rumo ao seu quarto.

Ao se ver sozinha, Pandora deixou que o corpo deslizasse escorado na parede de pedra fria e escura. Permaneceu sentada no chão, abraçada em suas pernas, por alguns minutos.

Não gostava de lembrar-se de coisas que remetessem seu passado, justamente por não conseguir se lembrar de absolutamente nada com clareza. Levantou o rosto após gastar um tempo pensando na vida. Observou a chama da tocha que iluminava bruxuleante o corredor. Era impressionante o quanto o mundo era cinzento para ela.

**oOo**

Vitorioso, Saga adentrou o quarto silenciosamente. Todos ali já estavam dormindo, exceto Camus.

_- Boa noite Camus!_ – sussurrou o geminiano enquanto entrava em suas cobertas.

_- Boa noite, mon ami. Onde estava há essa hora, se é que me permite saber?_

_- Apenas caminhando pelos corredores..._ – gostaria de ter passado veracidade aquilo que dizia, porém não havia obtido sucesso.

-_ Oui, é comum mesmo as pessoas passearem por corredores de castelos no meio da noite. Ainda mais na condição de subordinados inferiores_. – replicou levemente sarcástico.

_- Ah Camus, era isso mesmo que eu estava fazendo. Não consegui pegar no sono e fui caminhar, ok?_

_- Ok, mon ami. Se não quer falar sobre, não vou ser eu quem vai forçá-lo. Só peço que seja prudente, muito prudente..._

- _Que quer dizer com isso, Camus? Do que você sabe?_- Indagou um tanto alterado.

_- A vida prega peças em nós, Saga. Cuidado. Durma bem_... – Encerrou, virando o corpo pro lado oposto ao de Saga.

_- Camus e seus enigmas. Como eu odeio isso... -_ resmungou, deixando-se levar pelo sono.

Logo encontrar-se-ia com a jovem de cabelos negros e rosto de boneca, em seus sonhos era permitido tocá-la.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** _Demorou eim?!_

_Novamente peço perdão! Rsrs_

_E se por acaso tiver errinhos ai, perdoem novamente! Betar a própria fic é um saco,_

_especialmente em um site que COME a pontuação e as palavras ¬¬' Rsrs_

_Não esqueçam dos **reviews**, meus amados :3_

_Beijos!_

**Pandora Solo**

**-**

**Respostas dos Reviews;**

**Luiz / Saga: **

Saguette! Você por aqui! Que ótimo vê-lo :D Hahahaha

Obrigada pelo review, fico feliz que um player fodástico como tu no RPG Saint Seiya

tenha gostado da fic ^^

Quanto ao seu pedido, tipo, Saga não será YAOI, agora Camus e Milo,

nem papai do céu quer ver separado "

HAUHSUIASHUAIHSUIHAIUSHIUAS

Beijão!

-

**Krika Haruno**:

Krika, minha queridaa!!!  
Sempre presente, fico tão feliz com isso *----*

Demorou aqui né? Pra continuar a joça ._.

Espero ter agradado!

Se você estva com dó do Kamyu no capítulo passado,

imagina nesse?O_O'

O Saga é esclerosado por natureza, imagina manter ele preso em um castelo?XD

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Tensão sexual é foda :X Rsrs

Beijos

-

Fim :D


End file.
